A Playdate with Hector
by celrock
Summary: While Tommy and Dil are staying at the Generic's over the weekend, Hector comes over to play with Bobby and Tommy, but can the three of them give Roger his bath?
1. The Playdate Begins

A Playdate with Hector

Summary: While Tommy and Dil are staying at the Generic's over the weekend, Hector comes over to play with Bobby and Tommy, but can the three of them give Roger his bath?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, and the idea for this story comes from a story that's been partially started in babysmurfrock's ongoing story, Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's. Also, since Hector's mom didn't have a name in the episode of Rugrats he appeared in, The Shot from Season 2, I've decided to give her a name in this story, which is Molly. And finally, it should be noted that in this story, Dil is 1, Tommy and Hector are 2, and Bobby is 5, the same ages everybody was in The Terribelest Two's and Angelica's Amnesia. Now, let's get on with the first chapter!

Chapter 1, The Playdate Begins

Tommy POV

It all began a few yesterdays ago. I was at the park with my brother Dilly and my mommy, when we ran into Hector, the baby I met when I had to get my booster shot a while back, and Hector and I tried to make a break for it, but we were stopped by the grown ups, and had to get our booster shots after all, which weren't so bad in the end. Anyway, my mommy arranged it with Hector's mommy so Hector could come over to play, but then, an even bigger thing happened. Mommy and daddy had to go away because my daddy had to do something with one of his inventions, so Dilly and I would be spending the weekend at our new friend, Bobby Generic's house. This was quite exciting, as I had never gotten to spend a weekend at Bobby's before, and Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil, Zack, and Jesse, were all out of town, and Peter had some important stuff to do at The Confederacy, so I was starting to get bored, with only my brother Dilly to go on adventures with. But little did I know until my mommy tookid me to Bobby's, that it was on the same weekend I was suppose to have my playdate with Hector, which meant things could get really interesting!

End of Tommy POV

It all started on a Friday. Stu had an inventor's convention to attend, so Stu and Didi were leaving their boys, Tommy and Dil, with the Generics for the weekend. Didi left Stu to get the car packed, while she took Tommy and Dil across the street to the Generic's.

"Hi Martha, thank you for watching Tommy and Dil this weekend." Said Didi, as soon as Martha opened the door to let them in.

"Awe, it's no problem don't ya know. With those wild imaginations of theirs, Bobby and Tommy have tons of fun for hours, and with Dil here to entertain the twins, maybe I can actually get my tuna cod casarole made this weekend, without any interruptions!" Said Martha.

"Here's everything Tommy and Dil will need over the long weekend. Oh, and a friend of Tommy's, Hector, was suppose to come over and play this weekend, forgetting Stu and I had this convention to go to, so I gave Molly, Hector's mom your address and phone number, to set something up. We would have rescheduled, but Hector's family is going away next weekend." Explained Didi, as she handed Tommy and Dil's overnight bags to Martha.

"Awe G Didi, I don't know. I'll have to think about it and will give her a call if I feel it would be ok." Said Martha.

"Thanks." Said Didi, as she bent down and gave Tommy and Dil a hug and a kiss.

"Bye bye sweeties, now you be good for Bobby, Al, and Jake's families this weekend. Mommy and daddy will be back on Monday." Said Didi, as she walked out of the Generic's entry hall, and closed the front door behind her.

Just then, Bobby came out of the living room to greet Tommy and Dil.

"Hi Tommy." Said Bobby.

"Hi Bobby, we're gonna have lots of fun!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Yep, we sure are!" Said Bobby, as he, Tommy and Dil, all went off into the living room, where they played with Bobby's Captain Squash action figures.

That night, everyone ate dinner, and afterwards, Martha gave the kids a bath, and it was during their bath, that the subject came up.

"Mommy, can Tommy's friend Hector come over to play with us this weekend? Tommy told me they played the other day at the park, and had lots of fun!" Said Bobby.

"Oh G Bobby, I don't know. Between having to fool with you, your brothers and your sister, and Tommy and Dil staying over this weekend, I don't know if I can handle just one more person." Said Martha, as she renced out Tommy's purple hair, got him out of the bathtub, and started drying off Tommy and Dil, while Bobby finished washing himself off.

"We promise to be good." Replied Bobby.

"Well, ok then, if you kids promise to stay out of trouble, I guess it would be ok. I'll give Hector's mom a call after I get you kids to bed, and see if he can come over tomorrow." Said Martha, as she got Tommy and Dil into their pajamas, and Bobby got out of the bathtub, and started drying himself off.

"Mommy, why can't Roger sleep inside?" Bobby asked, as he heard Roger barking in the backyard.

"Because that darn golly dog is way overdue for a bath don't ya know. The dog smells like your uncle Ted after he's been to the gym." Explained Martha.

"Then why don't you give Roger a bath too?" Bobby asked.

"Your dad's suppose to do that tomorrow. Now, it's time for you and Tommy to get to bed." Said Martha, as she gave Bobby a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Night mom." Said Bobby, as he took Tommy's hand, and the two of them, headed out of the bathroom towards Bobby and Derek's room.

After they were finished with their baths, Martha went and put Dil to bed in the twins' room, while Tommy and Bobby headed off to Bobby and Derek's room, and curled up in Bobby's bed. Derek was already in bed, reading a book before he went to sleep.

"It's fun staying at your house." Said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy, and, mommy says your friend Hector can come over and play with us tomorrow." Said Bobby, as he stretched out on the bed.

"Wow neat! You'll like Hector, he's lots of fun. I metted him when I had to get my booster shot a long time ago before my brother Dilly was bornded." Said Tommy.

"Wow really?" Bobby asked.

"Yep. We didn't wanna get our booster shots, so me and Hector tried to escape, but the grown ups stopped us, making us have to get the shot anyway." Explained Tommy.

"Did it hurt?" Bobby asked.

"Only for a minute, then everything was ok." Said Tommy.

"Wow, that story reminds me of the time I had to get my tonsels out. I tried to escape too, but I had to go through with it, and, it wasn't so bad after all." Said Bobby.

"Would you dweebs be quiet?" Derek snapped from across the room.

"Why? Can't you see I have a guest?" Bobby asked.

"News slash, your guest is three years younger than you, and, he eats with his fingers and still wears diapers!" Shouted Derek.

"Yeah? So?" Replied Bobby.

"Grrr, just, be quiet so I can sleep! Tomorrow is Saturday, and that means, I have skateboard club and soccer practice tomorrow." Replied Derek, as he rolled over to go to sleep.

"Yay, tomorrow's Saturday! And do you know what that means? We get to watch Captain Squash!" Shouted Bobby excitedly.

"Yay! I like Captain Squash, and Reptar too!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"So, goodnight Tommy." Said Bobby as he rolled over to go to sleep.

"Night Bobby." Said Tommy, as he rolled over and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Martha gave Molly a call, and set up the playdate with Hector to take place the next day.

The following morning, Bobby and Tommy were the first two out of bed at 6:00 a.m. in time to catch the new episode of Captain Squash, while they ate bowls of Captain Squash cerial and Reptar cerial in front of the TV. After Captain Squash ended, Bobby and Tommy continued to enjoy Saturday morning cartoons, ranging from the Reptar show, to The Dummi Bears, and much nore, hardly noticing when the doorbell rang.

"Would someone go answer the g golly doorbell?" Martha shouted from the kitchen.

But nobody was paying attention, so she went and answered the door to find Molly and Hector there.

"Good morning Molly." Said Martha.

"Good morning Martha. Thanks for letting Hector come over to play with Tommy today. It's nice that you could watch Tommy and his brother while their parents went out of town this weekend." Said Molly.

"Well, Bobby and Tommy seem to have a lot of fun together don't ya know." Said Martha.

"Now Hector, you be a good boy for Bobby's parents. I'll be back to pick you up this evening after dinner." Said Molly, giving Hector a hug and a kiss, before walking out the door.

Hector then ran to the living room, where he found Bobby and Tommy in front of the TV.

"Hi Tommy." Said Hector.

Tommy turned his attention away from the TV to see Hector standing next to him.

"Hey Hector!" Said Tommy.

"This must be Bobby. Hi, I'm Hector, pleased to meet you!" Said Hector, pointing at Bobby.

"That's my name." Said Bobby happily.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Hector asked.

"Well, we watched all of the Saturday morning cartoons, why don't we go out back and play with my dog Roger." Said Bobby.

"Really? You have a dog? Cool! My mommy won't let me have a pet." Said Hector.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"She says they're too much sponsatility." Replied Hector.

Tommy, Hector and Bobby all headed out to Bobby's backyard, where they found Roger lying in the grass. As they picked up a stick and one of Roger's frisbies and played fetch with him, Tommy and Hector started to notice the smell.

"Eeewwww, what's that smell?" Hector asked.

"It's Roger. He seriously needs a bath." Replied Bobby.

"Hey, didn't your mommy say your daddy was gonna do that today?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'll go ask my dad if he can do it now. You two play out here." Said Bobby, as he headed back inside, leaving Tommy and Hector to play in the backyard.

Bobby ran inside, where he found his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, mom, when is dad gonna give Roger his bath?" Bobby asked at the top of his lungs.

"Well for crying in the mud there Bobby, why don't you go ask your father." Replied Martha.

Bobby then left the kitchen, and searched the house to look for his dad. He finally found him in his study, talking on the phone.

"Dad, dad, when are you going to give Roger his bath?" Bobby asked, interrupting his dad's phone call.

"In a minute Bobby, can't you see I'm on the phone?" Howard G asked.

"Yeah but Roger needs his bath now!" Shouted Bobby.

"Bobby, if you want Roger's bath done so bad, why don't you do it." Replied Howard G.

"By myself?" Bobby asked, surprised that his dad would actually believe he was ready to give Roger his own bath.

"Yeah, whatever." Howard G replied in an irritated tone of voice.

"Ok dad, you can count on me." Bobby replied with a smile, as he headed out of his dad's study and back out in to the backyard, where he found Tommy and Hector playing Jungle Explorers.

"Guess what, my dad says I get to give Roger his bath!" Said Bobby excitedly, as he approached Tommy and Hector.

"By ourselves? Won't we get in trouble?" Hector asked.

"No, dad says we're suppose to give Roger his bath, and it couldn't have happened at a better time. Don't you have dogs Tommy?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but I've never given Spike and Spikfi their baths before." Replied Tommy.

Bobby looked at Tommy and frowned.

"But how hard could it be to give Roger his bath?" Tommy asked eagerly, being interested in taking on this challenge with Bobby and Hector.

And, how hard would it be? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Roger's Bath

Chapter 2, Roger's Bath

Tommy, Hector, and Bobby all started looking around the backyard for things they could use to give Roger his bath.

"Let's see. We're gonna need a bathtub, water, and soap." Said Tommy.

"Where are we gonna find all of that?" Hector asked.

Just then, Tommy looked around, and spotted a wading pool.

"I know, we can use Bobby's wady pool!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he, Hector and Bobby, ran over to the wading pool, only to find it empty.

"Tommy, it's empty." Said Bobby.

"Exactly." Replied Tommy.

"So now we need to find water." Said Hector.

The three of them looked around the backyard, until they found the garden hose. Hector grabbed the hose, and Tommy and Hector filled up the wading pool with water.

"Ok, we've got water and a bathtub, now all we need is the soap." Said Tommy.

"But where are we gonna get that?" Hector asked.

"I know where there's some soap in the kitchen." Replied Bobby.

"Ok then, you go get the soap, and me and Hector will get Roger into the bathtub." Said Tommy.

Bobby ran into the kitchen, and over to the sink, where he spotted a bottle full of dish soap. Just as he is about to grab it, his mom walks into the room.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Just getting this soap, to give Roger his bath." Replied Bobby.

"Bobby, that's not bath soap, that's dish soap, and the last one in the house! No!" Shouted Martha.

Bobby ran back outside, only to find Tommy and Hector, trying with no luck, to get Roger to get into the wading pool, but Roger proceeded to use it, as a giant water bowl, drinking out of the pool.

"Roger, it's not snack time, it's bath time." Said Hector.

"Bad news, mom stopped me from getting the soap." Said Bobby disappointedly.

"Well, I don't think Roger likes this tub." Said Tommy.

"What are we gonna do then?" Hector asked.

"Well, where do we take our baths?" Tommy asked.

"The bathroom!" Everyone replied in unison.

"But mom said Roger wasn't allowed inside." Said Bobby.

Just then, the sky turned gray, and it started to rain.

"Uh oh, we'd better go inside." Said Hector.

"Well, maybe since it's raining, mom will be ok if Roger comes inside." Said Bobby.

Bobby, Tommy and Hector, all led Roger into the house, where they ran up to the bathroom. Lucky for them, the bathroom was deserted. Tommy turned on the tap, and Bobby closed the drain so the water wouldn't get out. Unfortunately, they completely forgot about the bathtub, while they all thought of ways to get Roger to take his bath.

"What makes bathtime fun for us?" Tommy asked.

"I know, my Captain Squash squirt toy." Replied Bobby.

"And mommy sent me with my rubber blubber Reptar doll." Said Tommy excitedly, as the three boys went off in search of bath toys.

Meanwhile, the bathtub continued to fill up with water, until it overflowed, filling up the bathroom with water. Roger got wet, and started running through the house. A few minutes later, the three boys return to the bathroom, to find it flooded in water.

"I think we're in trouble." Said Bobby.

"Oh no, you're right Bobby. How are we gonna get rid of all of this water?" Hector asked.

Just then, Bobby's sister walked up behind them.

"Bobby, Tommy, Hector, what did you do? Like, I need to use the bathroom now!" Kelly shreaked.

Tommy, got a wiff of her perfume.

"What's going on up here?" Howard G asked, as he came upstairs to find the mess in the bathroom.

"Bobby!" Howard G shouted.

"Am I in trouble?" Bobby asked.

"Yes you are. You know you're not suppose to use the bathtub unsupervised. What were you doing anyway?" Howard G asked in a stirn tone of voice.

"Tommy, Hector and I, were just trying to give Roger his bath." Replied Bobby.

"Now Bobby, you know you're too little to give Roger his bath all by yourself." Snapped Howard G.

"Yeah, and like, I'm going to be late for my date with Peter now." Added Kelly.

"Bobby, you get some towels, and help me mop up this water. Kelly, you go, do whatever you need to do outside the bathroom to get ready, we'll let you know when we've got this mess all cleaned up." Said Howard G.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Hector had made their way into Kelly's room, to put their next plan into action, while Bobby was being dealt with by his dad about the water mess they had made in the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Hector asked.

"Did you notice how nice Kelly smellded" Tommy asked.

Hector nodded.

"I was thinking, if we spray Roger with the perfume Kelly had on, he'll smell nice, and then he won't need to take a bath." Said Tommy.

"But which thing is the perfume?" Hector asked, eyeing the shelves in Kelly's room, that were full of various beauty products, from perfumes, to nail polish, and makeups.

"I think it's this purple one." Said Tommy, as he got the purple bottle down from the shelf.

Unknown to him, it was a bottle of purple nail polish. Tommy opened up the bottle, pointed it at Roger's back, and started spraying it. The room filled with the stinky smell of nail polish, and Roger's fur started to turn purple.

"Eeeewwww, this isn't perfume." Said Hector, who then covered his nose.

"And Roger's turning purple!" Shouted Tommy.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hector asked.

Just then, Kelly walked into the room.

"Bobby!" Kelly shreaked.

Martha came up the stairs to see what was going on.

"What is going on up here?" Martha asked.

"Bobby's little friends, got into my stuff!" Shouted Kelly.

"Shew! Get out of this room!" Martha shouted at Roger, who now ran through the house, tracking purple nail polish everywhere.

"And my beautiful home, now covered in nail polish!" Shouted Martha, very upset at this mess Roger and the kids had made.

By this time, Bobby and Howard G had finished cleaning up the bathroom, and came out to see what was going on. They were greeted by everyone chasing the dog through the house, and a trail of purple nail polish.

"Get that dog out of my house!" Shreaked Martha, as Tommy, Hector and Roger, all ran out into the backyard, where it was still raining. Before Howard G or Martha could scold Bobby, he snuck outside where he, along with Tommy and Hector, all got soaking wet from the rain.

Back inside, Al, Jake and Dil all started crying, as the commotion had awakened them from their nap. Martha went to see what was going on, while Kelly started cleaning up the mess of her purple nail polish that was tracked all over the house.

"I'd better go get the kids inside." Said Howard G, as he headed out to the backyard.

"Bobby, Tommy, Hector, you all head inside, right now!" Shouted Howard G.

"Come on, we'd better go inside, before we get into even more trouble." Said Bobby, as he took Tommy and Hector by the hand, and led them inside. Roger, followed them back inside, soaking wet like the rest of them, but the nail polish came off in the rain.

"My goodness Bobby, what do you not understand about Roger needing to stay outside, until he's had his bath don't ya know? And just look at you three, you're soaking wet!" Said Martha, as she cleaned up the last of the nail polish that Roger had tracked around the house.

"I'm sorry mom, dad was on the phone, and he said we could give Roger his own bath, so Tommy, Hector and I, all tried to give Roger his own bath." Replied Bobby.

"Well, trying to wash Roger by yourself, isn't an easy job. You should have waited until your dad got off the phone." Replied Martha.

Just then, Howard G walked into the room and overheard the entire conversation.

"Tell you what Bobby, how about if you and your friends and I, all give Roger his bath together!" Said Howard G.

"Uh, as soon as I'm like, out of the bathroom." Replied Kelly.

Just then, it stopped raining, and the sun came out.

"I don't think we'll be needing the bathroom Kelly." Replied Howard G.

A few minutes later, he went and found the dog shampoo, and brought it outside, where Tommy and Hector had found the sprinkler.

"Hey, maybe Roger would like to run through the sprinkler to take his bath." Said Tommy excitedly, as he turned the sprinkler on.

Just then, Howard G walked outside, carrying a green bottle of the dog shampoo.

"What's that?" Bobby asked, eyeing the bottle in his dad's hand.

"This is the shampoo we use to bathe Roger." Replied Howard G, as he got a hold of Roger, and held him down.

"Now, Bobby, you spray the shampoo on to Roger, and Tommy and Hector, do you think you can lather him up?" Howard G asked.

"No problem dad." Replied Bobby, as he squirted some shampoo on to Roger's back.

Tommy, Bobby, and Hector rubbed the shampoo all over Roger's body, and after everyone was done, Roger ran through the sprinklers to rence off. After Roger renced off, he not only looked clean as a whistle, but he smelled clean too.

"I think your mom will approve Bobby. Let's head inside and get all dried off." Said Howard G, as he, Roger, Bobby, Tommy and Hector, all headed inside.

They got inside, and Martha couldn't believe what she saw!

"Oh my goodness, that dog is as clean as a whistle don't ya know. You did it!" Said Martha excitedly.

"Yep, and I learned an important lesson today. Sometimes, you have to wait until the grown ups are finished with what they are doing, to get something done, because some things, go better, if you don't try to do them by yourselves. And Kelly, I'm sorry if my friends snuck into your room. I should have been watching them more carefully. They are after all, much younger than me." Explained Bobby apologetically.

"Ok Bobby, I accept your apology. Now, I'm like, going to be late for my date!" Said Kelly, as she heard Peter's horn honking from outside in the driveway. She headed outside, just as Derek headed inside, dripping wet.

"What did you dweebs do today?" Derek asked.

"We gave Roger a bath." Replied Bobby.

Later, at dinner, Martha gave everyone a huge surprise.

"Well, between having to help Kelly get ready for her date, and clean up nail polish that had been tracked all over my house, I never got my tuna cod casarole made. So, instead, I've got a special treat for my little heros of the day. Bobby's favorite, Captain Squash macaroni and cheese!" Said Martha, as she put bowls of macaroni and cheese that was shaped like Captain Squash and the other characters in the show, down in front of everybody.

"Wow, thanks mom." Said Bobby.

"You earned it. Even after that mess, once you got the help you needed, you and your friends, got Roger clean." Said Martha.

"So does this mean Roger can sleep inside with me and Tommy tonight?" Bobby asked.

Martha nodded with a smile.

Everyone ate their dinner, before seeing Hector off with his mom.

"Well guys, that was the bestest adventure we ever had!" Said Tommy.

"Yep, and I had fun too! I hope we can play together again sometime!" Said Hector.

"I'd love to have you over again sometime." Said Bobby, as he took the last bite of his macaroni and cheese.

A little while later, Hector's mom came to pick him up, and Tommy and Bobby, exhausted from their busy day, went to sleep. And on Tommy's last day at the Generic's, they spent the day watching Reptar and Captain Squash videos, and eating chilly cheese corndogs.

Tommy POV

Well, that concludes my big adventure I had while spending my firstest weekend over at Bobby's. Me, Hector and Bobby had lots of fun, and I can't wait to do it again!

End of Tommy POV

The End


End file.
